It 1985
* KatzSmith Productions|distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures|release = June 14, 2020|time = 163 minutes|ratings = R}}It 1985 ''(also known as ''It: Chapter Three, Pennywise Breaks the Internet) is an 2020 American supernatural horror film Cast * Bill Skarsgård as It / Pennywise The Dancing Clown / Bob Gray2 : An ancient, trans-dimensional evil that awakens every twenty-seven years.46474849 Will Poulter was previously cast in the role but was forced to drop out due to scheduling conflicts,46 with Poulter stating, "I was when Mr. Fukunaga was directing, but the circumstances at New Line are such that a new director's attached now."50 Poulter continued, "I think, with all due respect to him of course, I was selected by Cary and subscribed to Cary's vision for the movie, and so I haven't had a chance to connect with that new director."51 Mark Rylance, Ben Mendelsohn, Kirk Acevedo, Hugo Weaving and Tilda Swinton were considered for the role,5253545556 with Mendelsohn passing on the project, as New Line wanted him to take a sizable pay cut.57 On June 3, 2016, The Independent officially reported, after final negotiations took place, that Muschietti had chosen actor Bill Skarsgård to portray the character.58 On portraying Pennywise, Skarsgård stated, "It's such an extreme character. Inhumane, It's beyond even a sociopath, because he's not even human. He's not even a clown. I'm playing just one of the beings It creates."59 Skarsgård described the character further, saying, "It truly enjoys the shape of the clown Pennywise, and enjoys the game and the hunt." He also commented,60 "What's funny to this evil entity might not be funny to everyone else. But he thinks it's funny."61 On Pennywise's design, Skarsgård stated, "It's important that we do something fresh and original for this one. It's purposely not going toward that weird, greasy look."62 He also commented on being compared to Tim Curry, stating that, "Curry's performance was truly great, but it's important for me to do something different because of that. I'll never be able to make a Tim Curry performance as good as Tim Curry."6364 Skarsgård also elaborated on his age, stating, "There's a childishness to the character, because he's so closely linked to the kids. The clown is the manifestation of children's imaginations, so there's something child-like about that."65 Producer Dan Lin spoke of Skarsgård's physical attributes: "His build is really interesting. He's really tall and lanky, and feels a little clown like in his movement. When he came in — we had a lot of different actors read, and when he came in he had a different spin on the character that got us really excited."66 Lin concluded by comparing the character with that of Heath Ledger's Joker, "You've had Ledger doing almost a clown joker, you've seen obviously Tim Curry as a clown. We wanted someone who created a Pennywise character that would stand on its own and Bill came in and created this character that frankly freaked us out."66 Muschietti spoke of Skarsgård's Pennywise as one not to lurk in the shadows, to which he remarked, "Pennywise shows up, he's front and center, and he does his show. He has an act ... So it's weird all the time, and every little thing implies a further threat."6768697071 Muschietti also spoke of wanting to make the sense of dread that grows in Derry part of the dread of Pennywise, to which he stated, "He's not just a character that can shape-shift, his influence is all around. The anticipation of him is almost scarier than the actual Pennywise scares."72 On selecting Skarsgård to portray Pennywise, Muschietti wanted to stay true to the essence of the character, and Skarsgård caught his attention,73 "The character has a childish and sweet demeanor, but there’s something very off about him. Skarsgård has that balance in him. He can be sweet and cute, but he can be pretty disturbing."74 Producer Barbara Muschietti referred to Skarsgård's Pennywise as "the ancestral clown," shunning 21st century modern clown characteristics and instead hearkening back to 18th century aesthetics with "upgrades".":* Tim Curry as Classic Pennywise :** Tony Dakota as Classic Georgie :** TBA as Cartoon Pennywise :** Jennifer Hale as Cartoon Georgie :*** Jackson Robert Scott as George Denbrough :**: The innocent, energetic 7-year-old brother of Bill Denbrough, whose death at the hands of Pennywise results in the next summer's events.[125126 Music Category:Warner Bros. films Category:2020s films Category:2020 films